


Behind the Pod S2, Episode 8: Music and Effects in Podfic - Why we do what we do

by analise010, BehindThePod, ItsADrizzit



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/pseuds/analise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindThePod/pseuds/BehindThePod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: ItsADrizzit and Analise010 discuss why they choose to use music and sound effects in podfic, how they choose the music, when they include it and when they don't, some insights into their very different processes (as always, ItsADrizzit goes overboard), and thoughts on listener response and creating clean versions without the added music and effects.Duration - 01:03:26
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10
Collections: Behind the Pod - Series 2





	Behind the Pod S2, Episode 8: Music and Effects in Podfic - Why we do what we do

[](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g7zau2kmniz6rwb/BtPs2ep8cover.png?dl=0)  
  
---  
  
### Series 2, Episode 8: Music and Effects in Podfic - Why we do what we do

**[Click here to see this post on Dreamwidth!](https://bethepod.dreamwidth.org/11541.html)**

###### Download:

  * MP3: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l2khm0ryspn2g28/BtP%20S2E8%20Music%20and%20Effects%20in%20Podfic_Why%20we%20do%20what%20we%20do.mp3?dl=0) or [Gdrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fi1rTcCXc78HdOdmOYr0j7O9En5bwCJQ/view?usp=sharing) | 28.5 mb.
  * M4B link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6zs21ue6p67u7f0/BtP%20S2E8%20Music%20and%20Effects%20in%20Podfic_Why%20we%20do%20what%20we%20do.m4b?dl=0) or [Gdrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1604qcgyH9aPoT2zuKGUDCseqyJ4cibZo/view?usp=sharing) | 20.0 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this audio from the links above.

###### Additional links:

**Links from analise010:**
* Broadcastination: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518069>
* Any way the wind blows: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470394>
* No Need to Say Goodbye: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547089>
* Baiting the Beauty: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167680?view_adult=true>
* Like A Map of a Place You've Never Been: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374412>
* Something Blue: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639000>
* Break: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/931215>
* Bride Price: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707344?view_adult=true>
**Links from ItsADrizzit:**
* My fandom mate and occasional partner in crime, Kaixo: <https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo>
* My Welcome to Night Vale podfics: <https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/works?fandom_id=933501>
* Loose Ends: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474744>
* Clear Blue Water: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362265>
* Diego and the Seven-ish Giraffes: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878598>
* Learn to Listen: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943977>
* New York Cool: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10286276>
* Adolescence Revisited: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264867>
* Can't Help Falling in Love with You: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901432a>
Here are some additional links. First, here's where ItsADrizzit gets her sound effects and background sounds: <https://freesound.org/>. Second, here's a link to an artist ItsADrizzit mentions, because he raps about fandom and nerd things, doesn't get enough love, and ItsADrizzit is trying to figure out how they can become best friends: <https://nurdrocks.com/>

###### Commenting and Talkback:

ItsADrizzit - she/her pronouns - [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit) \- [Tumblr](https://itsadrizzit.tumblr.com/) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hanako_noriko)

Analise010 - she/her pronouns - [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/pseuds/analise010) \- [Tumblr](https://analise010.tumblr.com/)

\- - -

If you'd like to leave an audio comment (aka talkback) instead of a written comment, here's how! 

* 1) Record your talkback, and upload it somewhere easily accessible (ideally somewhere people can listen to your talkback without having to download the file first). You can also upload it to [this Google Drive folder](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aQtt6R0zGe-lLdjd8ihR9vNAnktyyhTU).
* 2) Leave a comment here with a link to your talkback audio file!  
---


End file.
